1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a hood readily and closely attached thereto by means of fastening structure.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional personal computer enclosure generally includes a chassis, a hood and a bezel. The chassis is generally U-shaped, and the hood is also U-shaped. The hood is often secured to the chassis by means of screwing a plurality of screws one by one. This process is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
Another conventional hood is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,721,183 B1. The hood includes a fastener having a number of components such as a handle, a latch and a spring. These components have relative complicated structure and increase manufacturing cost.
In attaching a hood to a computer chassis, the hood is often tilted or hunched at end portions, so that the attachment may be difficult or loose. Sometimes, manual work must be applied to depress the hood, to ease the attachment. However, this will make the assembly process labor-consuming, and results in inefficiency in mass production facilities.
What is needed therefore is to provide a computer enclosure having a hood readily and closely attached thereto by means of fastening structure.